


Vocation

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angelo's Restaurant, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock have a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocation

They had gone directly from the crime scene to Angelo’s for dinner. John had gotten the not-even-remotely-good-for-his-waistline tortellini in cream sauce. Sherlock had ordered them a bottle of good red wine and angel-hair pasta, and then proceeded to eat half of John’s dinner.  
  
They eventually emerged into the cool night. John, full of wine and pasta, was in a wonderful mood. Sherlock hailed a cab (did he hail them or conjure them? John wondered as the lanky git simply raised his arm and mysteriously one of the large black vehicles oozed up to the curb).  
  
“You could have been a magician,” John commented as they slid in.  
  
Sherlock gave him a bemused look. It had been a very nice wine, and he had had only one glass. “John, don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
“What else then? What would you be doing if you hadn’t become a consulting detective? Other than criminal mastermind.”  
  
“Something with chemistry, I imagine.”  
  
“Computers?”  
  
“Dull.”  
  
“I tell you what,” John mused. “I have a list of jobs you would be _rubbish_ at.”  
  
“Mycroft has a file.”  
  
“P.E. teacher,” John offered.  
  
“Fencing.”  
  
“Gardener?”  
  
“I could grow poisonous plants.”  
  
They both burst out laughing, John in his high-pitched giggle and Sherlock in his low rumble.  
  
“Therapist?”  
  
“I’ve read Freud.”  
  
“Oh, wait. Here’s one that would never, _ever_ work.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Bartender!”  
  



End file.
